The Forgotten Solider, GoseiKing!
by KougaFan1989
Summary: A Half-Human Goseiger has arrived, but what are Burajira's intentions as he brings the three evil factions of Warstar, Yummaju, and Mantris together?


Title:Firick Powers of The Forgotten Solider, GoseiKing!

Pairing(s): We Shall see

Full Summary: AU type deal, When an American student arrive to study under Professer Amachi, he discovers the Goseigers identities, and is chosen by OmegaSounder to become GoseiKing

A/N: This ignores some stuff established in Goseiger, and there is some OOC moments, and the Goseigers are humans who were chosen by Master head because of Gosei Angel Bloodlines, and GoseiKnight's backstory is still pretty much the same.

He had been flown in the airport, his name was Adam Kantras. He was a graduate student from Southeast Texas, he had come to Japan to study under the astronomer Professer Amachi, according to Amachi he had everything set, especially a ride to the Amachi Institute. However he had not known the adventure that would be set upon him.

Adam arrived at the Amachi Institute, it was a nice sunny day without a cloud in the sky as he looked on at the building. "Place looks way more awesome in person" Adam said to himself, he was 6'4, had short black hair, had the build of a Football player, and had a pair of Blueish/Green eyes. He walked up to the building and a tan complexion, and was suprised that his arrival had been prepared. He knocked on the door a few times before he heard footsteps coming from inside, his knocks were answered by a man shorter than him with brown hair wearing a red jacket.

"Hi, may i help you?" Asked Alata

"Yes, i'm Adam, the student that Professer Amachi is expecting, is he here?" Adam asked back

"Oh so your the guy from the states, no he's not in right now but he'll be back in a few minutes" Alata replied.

"Thanks, umm and your name is?" Adam asked.

"Alata, my name is Alata" he replied.

"Thanks Alata, you have no idea what a transcontinental flight is like" Adam said giggling to himself

about the hysterical things he had been witness to.

"Alata, is someone there?" asked a female in who was wearing a yellow jacket, with longer brown hair, and bronwn eyes, she was Moune and she noticed Adam, seeing as he was the expected arrival.

"Umm, hi i'm Adam, the student from America" Adam said as Moune stared at him.

"And you are?" He added.

"Oh sorry, i was spacing out a bit, i'm Moune" she said back to him.

"Don't worry i'm like that to, um so the guest room is upstairs?" He asked.

"Yeah, umm you want me to take some of your bags?" She asked

"No i don't want to burden you" Adam said as he walked up the stairs and into the main headquarters, still having no idea who they were.

"So down the hall to the right?" Adam asked

"Yup, welcome to Japan" Moune said still embarrassed that she was caught staring at Adam.

"Thanks, some time zones, horrible translations and such later paid off" Adam smiled

"Moune, your brother called he said you need to meet up with him asap" said Professer Amachi's son Nozomu.

"Thanks, this is Adam, show him around the place okay?" Moune said.

"Sure, i can do that" Nozomu replied.

"Thanks, bye Adam, i'll see you later" Moune waved and smiled as she ran off.

"Sure, i'll see you later Moune" Adam said back.

"So, umm Nozomu, you don't mind if i unpack my stuff do you?" Adam asked.

"Go right ahead, my dad said that you were supposed to be here in September though" Nozomu said standing at the doorway.

"Yeah, but i had no idea the ticket read for a June 17 flight date, the long flight out here, and trust me it was worth it watching King Kong six times, i probably know every line of the movie at this point" Adam said as he opened his big suitcase which was a light blue color. As he unpacked he went through some of his personal belongings especially a picture of someone he wanted to forget a long time ago, and a strange blank card he had found on his birthday, he found it to be a good luck charm.

"You must be a Horror fan" Nozomu said going through Adam's gym bag, filled with Horror DVDs.

"Hey, Hey i've only been here for like ten minutes and someone's already going through my stuff, " Adam said.

"Your lucky" Nozomu smiled.

Adam went back downstairs, and looked around other than Nozomu who was upstairs no one was around. He did hear the sounds of Metal Boots, making noise across the floors upstairs, he thought it was just all in his head since he had to put up with some very insane people and situations while on his flight to Japan. He decided to go back upstairs to see if the noise was someone else who was around, all he did was Shozumo.

"Hey Nozomu, is someone else around here, cause Alata's gone" Adam said.

"No just some old boots i sometimes walk around in" He replied.

"Yeah, that freaked me out a bit, but i guess i'm just gonna have to get used to it" Adam said as he went back downstairs.

As soon as Adam left, a red visor peered out of the door, the figure making the noise was GoseiKnight. He walked out in his Silver and Black armor, looking on as Adam disappeared.

"You mind telling me what's going on?" Nozomu asked.

"I Don't know there's something about him, that feels similar from somewhere i don't know where but i sense something inside him" GoseiKnight replied.

"Well he's not from around here, maybe it's because he's new around here" Shozumo said.

GoseiKnight thought to himself for a minute. "Maybe your right" He said as he went back to his quarters where he had usually stayed unless there was an emergency.

_Later that Day_

Alata and the other Goseiger had walked through the door of the Amachi Institute, with Professer Amachi, who to his suprise Adam was there.

"So Your the Student from America!" Amachi exclaimed.

"Yes my name is Adam, you must be Professer Amachi" Adam replied.

"Indeed such a pleasure to meet you, at least in person" Amachi smiled.

"Yeah, i can say the same about you" Adam smiled. "And i've already met Nozomu, Alata, and Moune" He added.

"Then let me introduce myself, i'm hyde, the guy next to Alata is Aguri, he's Moune's brother, and the girl behind me is Eri" Hyde said as Adam greeted, him, Aguri, and Eri.

"So, Adam are you enjoying your stay so far?" Eri asked.

"To be honest i have barely been in Japan for a day, so i'm not sure what to make of it" Adam said smiling at Eri.

"Well, i wasn't expecting you until the fall, but it's good to know that you arrived safely" Amachi said.

"Yeah, the plane ticket sent me here three months early because my parents didn't know when i was supposed to be here" Adam lied, but sounding very convincing to everyone, except Moune.

"So, you miss anyone back home?" Eri saddi breaking a momentary silence.

"Only a few people, some friends, some family, neither of my brothers" Adam laughed to himself.

"Wish i could say the same about my brother" Moune said grinning at the fact that Aguri was standing right next to her.

"That's not funny" Aguri saidd with Moune walking away.

"Dude, trust me you just have to deal with your sister, try having two brothers both older than you and using you for wrestling tryouts" Adam said

"Sounds Brutal" Hyde smirked.

"No, not brutal until your doing so and fall out of a window" Adam said.

"You fell out of a window?" Eri asked.

"Yeah, when i was 12 i fell out the second story window at my house, i broke my leg and got a near concussion, doctor said i was lucky" Adam replied.

"Wow" Alata said.

"Yeah, the doctor was this real old guy too, so when i got to the hostpital and underwent surgery, my brothers joked that i would have the wrong leg operated on" Adam laughed at his past misfortune.

"Why is that funny?" Eri questioned with some sort of misunderstanding.

"The guy was like 97 years old, so we thought he didn't hear that it was my right leg that was gonna be operated on and the joke stuck, he was really cool though" Adam said trying to get an airhead like Eri to understand.

_Later that Night_

Adam was passed out on the couch on the first floor of the Amachi building, when a being in silver and black armor, a lion motif on his chest and a red visor appeared from upstairs. This was GoseiKnight the only one Adam had not been introduced to. GoseiKnight hovered over him and noticed something that was in his quarters earlier and had disappeared.

"The OmegaSounder, what is this doing down here?" GoseiKnight asked himself as he looked at he OmegaSounder, a Black and Gold Tensounder with Red Eyes, this was used by only one warrior, he was GoseiKing, and he was killed a _Long_ time ago by WarStar and his name was Wataru, and GoseiKnight found him when he was dying.

_Flashback_

_"GoseiKnight!" Wataru shouted, a bloodied up mess from his battle with Dereputa._

_"Wataru!" GoseiKnight shouted as he came to the aid of the warrior of the Firick tribe, who were wiped out by the Yuumaju and WarStar_

_"GoseiKnight, have this" Wataru groaned in pain the cuts from Dereputa were deep and blood was dripping out of his body as if it was a waterfall._

_"Your OmegaSounder?" GoseiKnight asked _

_"Yes my dying wish is that as GoseiWorld falls, my bloodline continues on in the Human World" Wataru said. "And to whomever have my blood, will be gifted the powers i once had" He added before he died in the arms of his ally in battle._

_"Don't worry Wataru, i will keep this until i find whoever has your lineage" GoseiKnight whispered as he knew Wataru never heard this promise._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"There's no way he's a descendant of Wataru" GoseiKnight said to himself "He must be a WarStar agent, or a Yuumajuu in disguise, or even worse a Mantroid" GoseiKnight wondered, he attempt to investigate further were ruined when he noticed Adam was starting to wake up, GoseiKnight then ran back upstairs as Adam awoke. Adam then went on to see if there was anyone in the room with him when GoseiKnight returned and elbowed him on the back of the neck, putting him back to sleep.

"I'm watching you...for now" GoseiKnight stated boldly as he threw Adam back on the couch and went back upstairs again, now watching him every moment he was in the building.

TBC...

A/N: My first Super Sentai fic, hope you liked it! :)


End file.
